Rise of the Nephilim
by ShotgunRain
Summary: The final installment of the Nephilim trilogy. Avi is back with the Winchester brothers after 4 years of being gone. Everything is back to normal, or is it? Was it Avi who came back? Or something else? Sequel to the much loved Return of the Nephilim. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Hey guys I'm still here. Sorry for not posting for a while, life got in the way. But here I am.**

**Ask and you guys shall receive. The third installment in the Nephilim trilogy. So without further ado, I present to you, Rise of the Nephilim**

**ShotgunRain**

Flashes. Glimpses of another life. I see a girl who looks like me, but isn't me fight alongside dad. Dad holding her body on the ground of a warehouse as the light leaves her eyes. . Two figures visit often. One small and one large. No faces, just figures. Screaming figures, crying for help. For vengeance. For justice. For Peace. Always just beyond reach. So close, yet so far. If I could only stretch my arm more. Yet no matter what I do, they lay just beyond reach. Just out of grasp. "Help us Hessidiah." they cry. "You promised we would be safe." "You promised. You. Promised." I try to respond to them, but something has my mouth sewn shut. I can do nothing but lay there, listening to the screams, trying to ignore the visions.

_"Avi. Please wake up. I already lost you twice, I can't lose you again." _

_"Avi if you can hear me, please wake up. Please."_

_"Why god? Why must you do this?"_

_"Dean there is nothing wrong with her. She should've woken up by now."_

I hear the pained words of the Winchesters and Dad. What do they mean wake up? What is going on?

"Hello Avriel." a short bearded man emerges into my view. "The nephilim to fulfill prophecies. Might I say, you did a fantastic one with that last one. I should know. I wrote your prophecy. I'm the only one in heaven who knows the prophecies inside out. Like the back of my hand." he holds up a hand to illustrate his point. I try to speak, but yet again my mouth is sewn closed.

"Don't try and speak little Nephilim. You will be able to soon enough. Don't worry, everything will be just fine." he walks over to me and rests a hand on my head. I am surrounded by darkness.

"Help." I croak out. "Someone help."

"Avi? Avi can you hear me?" I hear Dean's voice above me.

"Dean. Help." Someone grasps my hand.

"I'm right here Avi. Avi wake up please." What does he mean wake up? I am awake. I've been awake for what seems like eternity.

"Avi. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I give Dean's hand a small, weak squeeze.

"Ok I can work with this. You can hear me. Avi please open your eyes." I squeeze my eyes shut and try to pry them open. I succeed in cracking one open. Once I get that crack, it seems like the thing holding my eyes shut goes away and my eyes fly open. I am in an unfamiliar place. The only familiar thing I see is Dean's worried face watching me. He makes eye contact with me and a small smile breaks out on his face. He gives a small laugh.

"Avi. You're alive. Oh god Avi." he leans down and embraces me in a hug, lifting me off the bed. I smile.

"We thought we lost you. I thought I failed you." he said, pulling away from the hug. I sit up and look at him confused. My curiosity gets the better of me and I ask.

"Where am I?" Dean lifts an eyebrow, then seems to remember that I've been gone the last little while. He smiles again. He spreads his arms wide.

"Welcome to the Batcave Avi."


	2. 9-11 First Born

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners. **

**Be sure to check out my tumblr account. Details are in my profile.**

"The Batcave?" I asked. What rundown motel were we in? Dean helped me out of the bed and lead me down the hall. We entered a huge library and I gasped.

"This is the Men of Letter's bunker." He explained. Men of Letters? What was going on? I voiced that last statement out loud. Dean let out a short laugh.

"The Men of Letters was this really secretive organization that was active way back in the 1900's. Our grandfather was a member and when he came to our time a while back, he gave us the keys to this place and it's been our permanent residence ever since. "

"Wow. I missed a lot didn't I?"

"Yeah. You sure did." While I was ogling the massive bookcases Sam and dad walked in.

"Avi?" Sam asked, as if he wasn't believing I was really standing there. I nodded. His eyes fell on Dean and the room went silent. All happiness drained out. Dean cleared his throat.

"I gotta go." I watched him walk up the massive staircase and leave through a door, leaving only Sam, dad, and me standing in the library.

"So Avi, how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Overwhelmed." I answered after a few moments.

"Come sit down. We'll try to explain what's been going on with the world." Sam gestured to a table with a map of the world printed on it. I sat at the end with dad on one side, Sam the other. Sam and dad began explaining all that had happened in the 4 years I was gone. When they were done I understood why Dean left and why it got awkward when Sam and dad came in the room. Sam left the bunker saying he had to get some stuff. After Sam had left, dad went and got the stuff to make a peanut butter and jam sandwich. He made two and offered me one. My stomach growled at the thought of food. I quickly ate mine while dad tentatively took a bite from his and chewed it slowly. Sam came back with a call of,

"Hey," to which dad replied,

"Tastes like... molecules." Sam came down the stairs to meet us.

"What? "I asked at the same time Sam asked

"What are you talking about? "

"When I was human, you know, I had to eat constantly. It was kind of annoying. "Dad elaborated.

"Yeah. A lot of human things are kind of annoying." Sam replied.

"But... I enjoyed the taste of food, particularly peanut butter with grape jelly, not jam. Jam I found unsettling." Sam sat on the edge of the table and grabbed dad's sandwich.

"So, what? Now you can't taste PB and J?" Sam licked his fingers.

"No, I... taste every molecule."dad stuck his finger in the peanut butter and licked it off.

"Not the sum of its parts? " I asked. I found the thing to be quite amusing.

"It's overwhelming. It's disgusting. I miss you PB and J." He stood and looked to Sam. "We need to continue your healing. We're almost done." Dad reached two fingers out to Sam's forehead. His face took on a look of questioning.

"What? "I asked.

"Nothing. " Sam grabbed dad's arm.

"You're a terrible liar. "

"That is not true. I once deceived and betrayed both you and your brother."

"OKay, that's not the point Cas. What's wrong?"

"I noticed something. It's... It's resonating inside you."

"What? "

"Something angelic. "

"Okay... What the hell does that mean?"

"Maybe we should call Dean."

"No. He wanted to go, and he's gone. We'll handle this. " Sam sat down in a chair beside Dad's. Dad sat down beside him.

"What do we do? " I asked.

"The only thing we can do, research. " I followed the two to a bookshelf and we dug in. Dad was the first to speak up.

"I got, well, something. It's a detail about when Angels leave their vessels. I think. It's... Enochean, which can be a bit flowery. "We moved closer to dad. He began to read from the book "'And the departed shall remain, and the remains shall be the departed.'"

"OK so when an angel leaves it's vessel, they leave behind a piece of themselves? "Asked Sam. "Like uh... like an angelic fingerprint."

"What ever you want to call it, this piece of the departed contains grace. "

"Wait, you're saying Sam has angelic grace inside him" I asked

"Yes. But it's fading each time I heal you."

"Okay is that good or bad? "

"Well it's harmless. But the grace itself might be helpful. According to this we may be able to use the grace that remains inside you to track Gadreel. If we can extract it."

"How would we do that?" Sam asked

"Well painfully. " dad held up a piece of paper "The Men of Letters believed that you could perform a tracking spell with extracted grace, but they were never able to test the theory." Sam took a deep breath.

"Well they didn't have a Guinea pig, but we do. "

"You have a Guinea pig? Where? "Dad asked.

"Him, dad, he's the Guinea pig. "

"Oh." Sam flipped through the pages concerning the extraction tool.

"Any idea where that is? " dad asked

"Avi. " a voice called called. I looked in the direction it came from. No one was there.

"You ok Avi? " Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just thought I heard something. " everyone went silent as they tried to hear what I heard. After about a minute of silence I said

"I guess it was nothing. "

"Avi. I am not nothing. Get away from those two and I'll explain." The voice spoke again. Could I trust this voice? What was going on?

"Sam? Could you tell me where the bathroom is? " I asked. He pointed me in the direction of it and once I got to it, I locked myself in. Didn't want dad or Sam to know about this if it wasn't something to worry about.

"OK, I'm away from those two. Wanna tell me what the hell is going on? " I said to no one in particular.

"Look in the mirror Avi."The voice commanded. I did and saw the short man from my dream.

"I don't think we got properly introduced. I'm Metatron."

"Dad and Sam told me what you did. Why are you here? " I asked

"They talked about me? How touching. Anyways since you seem so eager to get down to business, I am here because I need your help Avriel."

"Ha. No." I answered immediately. There was no way I would be helping him.

"You don't even know what I'm going ask."

"The answer is no. "

"I didn't want to have to do this, but. " He opened a small bottle and the familiar blue grace poured out of it and started heading towards me. I thought the mirror would stop it, but it powered through the mirror and straight into my mouth, which was open from surprise. I felt the grace flow through every cell in my body, leaving each cell buzzing with energy.

"I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed some of your grace before it was given back to you and modified it a touch. You now work for me and I have your first assignment." I felt as if I had no control over my body or my speech.

"What do you require?" Metatron smiled.

"Thatta girl. Go back to the Winchester boy and Castiel. I want to know what they're planning."

"Yes sir."Metatron disappeared from the mirror and I regained control of my body.

What was I doing in the bathroom? Last I remembered, Sam, Dad, and I were talking in the library. This was strange. I exited the bathroom after unlocking the door. Why was I locked in the bathroom? Dad and Sam weren't in the library anymore. Where did they run off to? I heard a scream come from downstairs and I ran towards the source. I reached the source and saw Dad standing over Sam with a glowing needle in his hand.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked

"Your body is regressing to the state it was in before Gadreel." Dad answered.

"Do we have enough grace for the summoning spell?"

"Sam..."

"Do we or not, Cas?" Dad examined the needle.

"No." Sam sighed and moved his hand away from his neck.

"Then keep going." Dad sighed and inserted the needle back in Sam's neck. He was able to get more grace before Sam started to fade.

"Keep going." He instructed.

"Why?" Dad questioned

"We... We... We have to find Gadreel." He was fading and fast. Dad began shaking his head.

"No. Why must the Winchesters run toward death?" He started to take the needle out, but Sam stopped him.

"No don't . Don't. Don't stop."

"Sam when I was human, I died, and that showed me that life is precious, and it must be protected at all costs, even a life as... as pig-headed as a Winchester's."

"My life isn't worth anymore than anyone else's. Not yours or Dean's or Avi's... or Kevin's. Please. Please, help me do one thing right. Keep going."

"No!" I spoke up. Both of them slightly jumped at my voice and I realized they hadn't heard me approach.

"Avi, don't please. Its ok. Im ok." Sam begged. I moved to stand beside him, on the other side. He spoke to dad.

"Keep going." He grasped my hand. Dad looked apprehensive, but kept going. Sam let out a loud scream and squeezed my hand so tightly I thought he was going to break it off. His eyes rolled back into his head and his nose began to bleed heavily. Dad looked at me and then at his sandwich.

"Hold on. This may pinch." He placed his fingers at the needle's entrance point and pulled it out.

"Cas, what the hell?" Sam began to sit up, but Dad pushed him back down with two fingers to the forehead. He healed Sam and sam released my hand. Sam sat up and asked

"Cas, what the hell was that?"

"I've healed your wounds completely."

"And the grace?" Sam asked. Dads eyes dropped to the syringe.

"Well, whatever grace is inside you is gone now. What's left of Gadreel is in here." He placed the syringe in its box.

"We'll just have to try the spell with what we have." I sat down on the bed beside Sam.

"Damn it." Dad closed the box.

"Sam, I want Gadreel to pay as much as you do. But nothing is worth losing you. You know, being human, it didn't just change my view of food. It changed my view of you. I mean, I can relate now to how you feel."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The only person who has screwed things up more consistently than you...is me. And no I know what that guilt feels like. And I know what it...I know what it means to feel sorry, Sam. I am sorry. You know, old me... I would've have just kept going. I would have jammed that needle in deeper until you died, because the ends always justified the means. But what I went through... Well that PB and J...taught me that angels can change, so..." he grabbed the box containing the syringe.

"Who knows? Maybe Winchesters can, too." He left the room, leaving Sam and I sitting on the bed. Sam was the first to move from the bed.

"Thank you Avi." He said before he left the room. We gathered around a table where dad had set up the ingredients for the tracking spell. Sam sprinkled a tan dust into the bowl while dad unscrewed the syringe. He poured the collected grace into the bowl. It began smoking, but fizzled out after a few moments.

"Was that...was that it?" I asked

"I'm afraid there wasn't enough grace." Dad replied. "We'll have to find Gadreel another way. I'm sorry Sam."

"Its alright Cas. You, uh..." he cleared his throat. "You were right. You were right about everything." He pulled Dad into a hug. Dad, being the angel he is, didn't hug back.

"Now' s the part where you hug back dad. " I said.

"Oh, right." He awkwardly put his arms around Sam.

" Sorry. " he apologized

"Ah, there you go." They released each other after a few awkward seconds.

"As far as I'm concerned, Metatron is the key to fixing everything thats wrong. I'm gonna find him." Dad promised. He patted Sam on the shoulder and went to exit the room, but stopped before the door.

"You know, Sam, we could use all the help we could get to find Gadreel and Metatron." Sam looked at me, placed an arm around my shoulder, and looked back to Dad.

"We got this." Dad nodded and left the room.


	3. 9-12 Sharp Teeth

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights reserved**

**Be sure to check out my tumblr account. Details are in my profile**

**Also, if you are one of the people who submitted an OC to me a while back, check your messages. You could be chosen! If you are chosen, I would like the character chapters in by next Saturday. Thanks. **

Sam and I walked into the Grantsburg Memorial Hospital and headed right up to the nurses station. We pulled out and flashed our badges.

"We're looking for a John Doe that was admitted here a few days ago."

"He's a skinny, Ichabod Crane-looking kind of guy." I described. The nurse nodded.

"Know just who you mean. Room 113, Agents."

"Great thanks."

"He sure is a popular fella." We headed in the direction of room 113. We entered the room and saw Dean standing over a man. Sam positioned himself right beside the hospital bed. Sam had told me that this man was a really good friend named Garth. It was a while before anyone spoke.

"I saw Garth's John Doe on the police wire." Sam said. "You?"

"Yeah." Dean responded. "Where you guys coming from?" He asked.

"New Mexico. " I said.

"Well thats a haul. Especially considering that I've pretty much got this covered. So if you guys wanna..." he made a clicking noise.

"You spoken to him yet? " Sam questioned.

"No. Assload of painkillers. He's been out since I got here." Sam noticed a pair of handcuffs holding Garth to the bed.

"What's he being charged with?"

"Killing a cow. "

"Why? " I asked.

"I was about to see if I could find out. Lock the door. " Sam locked the door and came to stand beside me. Dean pulled a needle out from behind him.

"Woah, hey what is that? Is that adrenaline? "Sam asked

"Yes sir. "

"Are you trying to jump start him or kill him? "

"I want answers. He walked out on Kevin, he walked out on us. So if you've got a better idea." Sam thought for a moment before slapping Garth across the face. Garth sat up and began screaming. He looked at each of us.

"Dean? Sam?" His eyes stopped on me. "Who's this? What is this? A hospital? Wait. Am I In heaven?" Dean spoke up and answered Garth's questions.

"All right take it easy Garth. Her name is Avi. You're in Wisconsin."

"You were hit by a car. Do you remember anything? "Sam asked. Garth gasped and groaned.

"Vaguely." He went to rub his head, but was stopped by the handcuffs.

"What's with the hardware?" He asked

"You tell us. And while you're at it, why don't you give us a low down on where you went AWOL for the past six months. Dean explained while Sam undid the handcuffs

"The only way we tracked you down was that you offed a cow." Dean continued.

"Offed a what? "Garth asked "I...I was on a hunt. "

"Hunt for what? "I asked.

"Oh, no. Oh, get back." He began gagging. "Oh, God." He ripped the blanket off and stumbled to the bathroom.

"Good thing I didn't give him the adrenaline. " Dean said. We listened to the sounds of Garth throwing up for a while before Dean spoke up.

"Anything on Gadreel?"

"actually, yeah. Turns out he... He left some grace in me before he bolted."

"You know how wrong that sounds, right?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. Cas took care of it."

"Hmm."

"What? "

"Nothing. I'm gone for two weeks and you're like an episode of_ Teen Mom. _"The sounds of retching and gagging grew louder.

"Just breathe Garth. Work it out. " Dean yelled. He dropped his head to his chest and started shaking it. His shirt sleeve rode up and revealed what looked like a burn.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked. He moved the sleeve up to reveal the entire Mark.

"Oh... That's... That's a gift from Cain."

"Like...the wrestler?" Sam asked. Dean scoffed.

"I wish. That would be awesome. No, the... old testament dude. He got all biblical on me and gave me his mark."

"What does that even mean? How did that even happen?" Sam fired.

"Crowley and I found him and he gave me this, so that I could 86 Abaddon once and for all." Dean explained.

"You worked a job with Crowley?"

"The devil you know." The sounds of gagging had stopped. I was the first to stand and go to the bathroom.

"Garth?" I asked as I opened the door, Sam and Dean behind me. The bathroom was empty, the window open.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed before turning and running out. Sam and I followed him. We exited the hospital through the front door.

"Why would Garth run from us?" Dean asked

"Why haven't we heard from him for the last six months?" Sam replied. "Did you test him?"

"He was unconscious! No, I... He steal a car?" We came across a hospital gown laying in the parking lot.

"Did he steal a car naked?" I asked. Dean pointed to a security camera.

"Avi and i will see what we can find on those cameras. Why don't you go talk to Farmer Brown? See about that cow."

"Yeah." Sam headed towards the car, Dean and I headed back to the hospital. I showed my badge at the nurses desk.

"What can I help you with?" The nurse replied.

"My partner and I would like to see the footage from your security camera you have facing the parking lot." I responded. She nodded and called down to security.

"Hey Tom. Yeah. Everythings good. Listen I'm gonna be sending two agents in to view some security tapes. Uh huh. I'm sending them right now. Kay. Thanks." She hung up the phone. "Its just around this corner here." I nodded my thanks and we set off for the security room. We were greeted by Tom, who showed us the monitors. Dean asked for privacy and Tom complied.

"When did you get so confident with the cover story?" He asked me. I shrugged. We reviewed the tapes until we found what we were looking for. We printed the screen and left the room. Tom was watching the nurse talk to someone and when he saw us leave, he headed back into his office. Deans phone rang. I could hear Sam's voice over the phone.

"_So, the cow wasn't just killed, it was eviscerated. "_

_"_So why was Garth there?"

"_He said he was on a hunt, right? Maybe he was hunting what ever killed it. "_

"That still doesn't explain why he ran." I piped up.

"This whole thing is starting to stink, you know that right?"

_"Yeah. Well what about you two? Any luck? "_

"Nada. Cameras were pointed in the wrong direction." Dean responded, staring at the picture of Garth. I stopped in my tracks. Why had he lied?

_"You're kidding?"_

"Wish I was."

"So, Garth's a hunter. If he wants to stay gone, he's gone."

"Well, what can I say Sammy? We lost this one. Send us a postcard." He turned around an ambulance and ran into Sam. I ran to catch up with them. Sam took the papers out of Dean's hands. He examined them.

"Wow. Make, model, license plate. Really Dean?"

"I told you we can't hunt together. Its for your own good."

"I hear you. And after we find Garth and get to the bottom of this, I'm gone. But until then, no more games." Dean looked at me and nodded.

"Ride belongs to a Beth Meyers who lives next town over." I explained. We all got in the impala and drove to the address listed for Beth Meyers.

Standing outside the door, our pistols drawn, Dean kicked down the door and we entered.

"Woah woah woah. Hey guys." Garth yelled. He was standing in front of a table with clothes piled high upon it. We moved closer.

"I can explain, everything's cool. Just a simple misunderstanding."

"Who are you talking to? "

"What? "

"The girl? " Dean questioned.

"What... What girl? " Dean walked forward to the table and pulled a bra out of the pile.

"What the... What now? " Garth stammered. Dean motioned with his hand to check the room.

"Avi, keep watch on him. " I nodded and re-adjusted my pistol.

"All right, all right, guys, everyone needs to take a chill pill and put their guns down." Sam and Dean found nothing during their search.

"You see? Let's all be grown-ups here and have an adult conversation. " Garth tried to calm the situation down. A snarling could be heard behind Sam and a woman burst out of the closet, teeth bared. Dean and I raised our guns when she grabbed Sam, but Garth knocked them out of our hands.

"No!" Sam had drawn his silver knife and the girl cut her arm on it.

"Sam. Sam, please, dont hurt her." Garth pleaded.

"What are you doing! She's a werewolf! " Dean cried.

Garth swallowed. "So am I." He said. Sam, Dean, and I looked at each other while Garth got a paper towel and some disinfectant. He began dabbing at her wound.

"Its ok baby. Hold it like that." He instructed.

"What are they doing here Garth?" She questioned.

"They're friends. I promise. "

"They're hunters." She countered.

"All right, we've gotten off on the wrong foot here. So lets do things right. " Garth said as he turned to face us.

"Boys, and Avi. This is Bess, my beloved. And Bess, thats Dean. He could start a fight in an empty house, but deep down inside, he's just a big, old teddy bear. Avi, she's an angel, now I never met her before this day, but the way they talked about her. She's a sweetheart. And Sam here, Sam can be a bit insecure, at times but for good reason. Bless his heart." Garth introduced us.

"Thats sweet . Werewolf?" Dean asked

"Alright guys look. About six months ago, I was outside Portland, Maine, hunting this big bad Wolf. I took him down, but he bit me in the process."

"And you didn't call one of us? "

"And tell you what? That I messed up? No, I knew the deal. There's no cure so I accepted my fate. Ate my favorite dish of Egg Foo Young, watched the world's greatest movie, _Rocky lll, _and then... was ready to eat a bullet when Bess found me." Garth explained.

"And how did she do that?" I asked

"Smelled him. How else?" Bess answered.,

"Yeah, she talked the gun out of my mouth, and as they say, the rest is history. We've been married for four months now." Garth couldn't take his eyes off Bess.

"You're married? " sam questioned.

"To a werewolf?" Dean continued.

"Yes. And my pack has taken him in as one of our own." Bess answered. We glared at Garth.

"Guys, its not what you think. We dont hurt people."

"No, you just go all Wolverine on cattle." Dean retorted

"Yeah." Garth looked sheepish.

"At least he's not eating human hearts." Bess defended.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for a bitten to control his instincts like Garth does? How well he's doing. "She continued.

" Thank you baby. "

" Well it's the truth honey bunny. " The pet names were making me uncomfortable.

"Wait. A "bitten"? You're all bitten." Sam questioned

"Not at all. You're either born to it, like I was, or you're bitten, like Garth." Bess explained.

"Wait, you were born a werewolf? " I asked. Bess nodded at me.

"Second generation."

" Garth can we talk to you for a sec, alone? " Dean asked. "Honey why don't you go find some ointment for that arm. " Bess left the room and as soon as she was out of earshot, Dean asked.

"What the hell?"

"Look, I know you guys wanna shoot first and ask questions later, but I checked everything out. This pack is clean. Everything's kosher. "

"Right. Minus the part where your wife attacked me. " Sam added.

"Yeah because you three came busting in here like a house on fire!" Garth exclaimed. He did have a point.

"Guns waving, the jawlines and the hair. It's very intimidating. What'd you expect? "

"He does have a good point. " I said.

"Dean no one wants any trouble, you got my word on that. " Dean shook his head.

"Oh no. That ship has sailed. We're gonna need a hell of a lot more than your word."

"Okay, okay. Tell you what, you want proof? Come pray with us." Dean looked confused. But he agreed and we followed Garth and Bess to the church.

_" Avi. Time to let Uncle Metatron take the wheel. Night night."_ What? Before I could say anything I felt my body grow rigid, then relax slightly.

"Hey Avi?" Dean asked, looking at his passenger.

"You ok? " She nodded.

"Just not one to usually pray. " She gave a small smile and went back to looking out the window. Dean picked up his phone, which had started ringing.

_" You guys there? "_

" Yeah, just pulled up. Nothing too sketchy yet. " They exited the car.

_"That's a good thing right? "_

Dean handed Avi her pistol loaded with silver bullets and she tucked it into her waist band.

"Not betting on it. "

_" Or are we just that jaded? Maybe Garth's right."_

" Well ain't you a glass half full. Any luck with the cops? " Dean and Avi began walking to the front door.

_" Sheriff should be rolling up any second. Be careful."_

" Yeah. " They reached the front door. Voices singing could be heard from outside. Avi was the first on the step, so she knocked. The door opened to reveal an older woman.

" You must be Avi. And you must be Dean." Dean had come to stand beside Avi. " I'm Joy. Garth's mother-in-law. Stepmother-In-Law. Which I always thought sounded so silly. " She opened the door to allow Dean and Avi entrance.

" Please come in. We're just finishing up. "

"Why don't you just tell Garth we're here. " Dean asked.

" Dean, you have my word, you two are safe under my roof. I only ask the same in return. After all, I'm not the ones caring silver. " She stepped away from the door and the two entered. They stood leaning against the wall while the hymns were finished. The song finished.

"Thank you Brother Garth. Wonderful accompaniment, as usual. "A man spoke. " And I'll see the rest of you in the pews, 9:00 AM sharp. No stragglers... Sister Amelia." A light chuckle passed through the group and they began to file out. Garth noticed Dean and Avi standing by the wall and he ran to them.

"Hi. So, what'd I tell you? It's all good, right? "

" Everyone here's a wolf? " Dean asked.

" Yeah." Garth answered.

"Yeah, not all good. "

"Oh, come on Dean. You just gotta meet them. That's Russ and Joba, Bess' first cousins on Sister Joy's side. That's Reverend Jim, Bess' dad. Leader of the pack and a good man." Reverend Jim came over to the group.

"Avi? " She nodded. "Welcome. " He held out his hand for her to shake and she took it. He turned to Dean.

"Dean isn't it? Welcome." He held out his hand for Dean to shake, but Dean refused. " Jim Meyers. Folks usually call me-" He began

"Reverend Jim. Yeah I got it."Dean interrupted.

" Oh, my bad. Dean's got this crazy fear of germs." Garth lied when Jim closed his hand and brought it back to his side.

"I understand your apprehension, Dean. Hunters and our kind don't have the best history together." Jim said.

"But I think you'll find we're not much different from you. " Joy added.

"Oh, Sister, I highly doubt it. " Dean replied

"Why don't we break bread and see? " Jim proposed.

" Why would we do that?" Avi asked. Jim smiled and left the room, Joy in tow. Garth turned to Dean and Avi.

"Dean! Avi! " He said in a harsh whisper.

" What? " They answered in unison. Soon they sat around the table, the only two plates with cooked meat on them. Joy walked around the table, serving each plate a raw cow heart.

"Now everybody, eat up. But make sure you leave room for pie." She instructed.

" Sister Joy's pies are famous throughout the Badger State." Jim complemented.

" Mm! Dean loves pie. " Garth spoke up. Dean glared at him like he had given away a secret to the enemy. The werewolves dug into their raw meat.

" Don't you guys say grace? " Avi asked.

" We're more spiritual than we are religious. We believe, much like the American Indians did, that nature and man are one." Jim explained.

" Yeah that really worked out well for them. " Dean quipped. Garth glared at Dean. Avi noticed each werewolf wearing a silver bullet around their neck. She kicked Dean under the table and he turned his attention to her. Her hand went to her protection necklace and she began fiddling with it. Dean took the hint and looked at each person's neck and saw the silver bullet.

" Why are a bunch of werewolves wearing silver bullets around their necks?" Dean spoke up. Garth coughed.

" We don't use the "w" word around here. We prefer the term "lycanthrope"" Garth corrected.

" " We"?" Dean asked

" He's entitled to his opinion, Garth." Jim placated.

" Many of our kind see themselves as indestructible. This is a constant reminder of how precious our lives truly are." Bess explained.

" Yeah, but doesn't silver burn? " Avi asked.

" Yeah it does a bit. That's kind of the point. It reminds us of our fragility. " Garth answered.

" My daughter, Bess, " Jim began. " Was born a lycanthrope. It was one of the proudest days of my life. Which soon turned tragic, when a hunter killed my wife. Believe me when I tell you, I wanted to make someone pay. Then, I looked at Bess... And I realized the road to revenge is a dark and lonely one, which you never get off. And that hole in the pit of your stomach, you never fill it, ever." Dean nodded.

" Yeah, no, I get it."

" So I chose to look forward, not backwards. And the minute I did that, the powers that be brought this beautiful, compassionate, amazing woman into my life. And she helped me raise a little baby girl, add if Bess were her own. " Jim gushed. Joy placed her hands on her chest.

" I can't take all the credit. Daddy had a hand in it too. He saw your potential. "

"'Daddy'?" Avi asked.

" My father, bless his soul, was the previous Reverend of our church, the third generation in our family to serve." Joy told.

"So you're forth generation werewolf? " Dean asked. Joy smiled and nodded.

" Yes. " The room went silent as they finished their meals. After pie had been served and eaten, Bess and Joy began to clear the table. Dean nudged Avi under the table and nodded his head towards the girls. Avi stood up.

" Let me help you two. " She asked.

" No, no, no. You're our guest, you don't have to. " Joy said.

" Oh I insist. " She took some plates from Bess and the trio moved to the kitchen. Once the plates were deposited, Joy asked Avi if she wanted to sit in the living room and have a chat. Avi agreed. They moved to the living room.

"So how did a young thing like you become a hunter? " She asked. Avi thought for a moment.

" My dad is a good friend of Dean's and he would watch me when my dad was doing business. When I was 14 Dean started training me to be a hunter."

" Oh. And how old are you now? " Avi thought. She was 14 in 2008, it was 2014 now. A 6 year difference.

"I'm 20. Just about 21." She answered

"Wow. So young. Do you ever wish you could get out? " Avi shook her head. " Why not dear? "

" I did get out at point. Wasn't all its cracked up to be." They heard a commotion coming from the kitchen and Dean entered the living room.

"Avi. Let's go." He commanded. The two left the house, Avi scurrying after Dean.

We sat on the Impala's hood watching the house.

"OK, so they gave you guys lunch and pie. Why are we still here?" Sam asked. Dean let out a breath

"No, yeah, you're right. Yeah, Garth's good. You wanna hit the road, square by me. " Dean turned to Sam.

"Look, I'm just saying, this wouldn't be the first time we came across a friendly monster. Or a family of friendly monsters, whatever this is." Sam gestured to the house. His cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered the call with,

"Agent Perry. Sheriff, how can I help you? " The person on the other end said something that piqued Sam's interest

"Really? " He motioned for us to get back in the car.

"Ok." We got in the car and Sam directed Dean on where to turn. We pulled over on the side of a deserted road. The sheriff stood over a mutilated corpse of an animal, possibly a dear.

" Well, you wanted weird, Agent. You tell me what tore up that deer. Nothing that runs in these parts. " The sheriff explained as we passed by him. We crouched down in front of the deer.

" Fresh blood. " Dean told the sheriff.

" Yes it is. " The sheriff replied.

" Its still warm. " Dean whispered to us. " That means it died after we got the call. " We stood up and faced the sheriff who had grown claws and fangs and was pointing his pistol at us.

" Couldn't just accept that all was good and move on, could you? " The sheriff asked. His speech partially impeded by the fangs. " You have no idea what you've walked into, do you? No matter. You won't be walking outta here. " He took aim at Sam and was about to fire when Dean threw his silver knife at him. It landed squarely in his chest. He fell to the ground. Dean went and grabbed his knife from the sheriff's chest. Sam noticed a silver bullet around the neck of the sheriff. He pulled it off.

" Hey. Look at this. "

" We've seen that before. " I said

"Yeah, that is a favorite accessory of the good Reverend and his flock. " Dean explained.

" Ragnrok? " Sam asked, reading from the bullet.

" Yeah, that's like old Norse stuff right? Thor, Loki, Odin." I asked

" Yeah it's Norse mythology's end of days. Why is it etched into a bullet? " Sam replied.

" Who cares? We got all the answers we need." Dean pointed out.

" I don't know Dean. I think we need more. "

" Oh, what, Sheriff Andy Taylor here wasn't good enough for you? "

" Enough to kill Garth? " Sam questioned. " Come on man, lets do this right." Dean let out a breath.

" You and Avi clean this up, go get Garth, lock him up till we find out what's what. I'm gonna go check out that church. " Dean instructed. We nodded and Dean headed back to the Impala.

" So, how are we gonna do this? " I asked. Sam turned in a circle, looking at our surrounding. He pointed to the tree line.

"Help me carry this into the trees. " He said. He picked up the front legs and I grabbed the hind legs. We mainly dragged the deer to the treeline. Once it was dropped into the trees, we kicked dirt over the trail of blood. We commandeered the Sheriff's car and drove to Garth's place. Sam kept watch as I picked the lock. The lock clicked and the door handle turned. The door swung open on silent hinges. We entered the silent home. The place was a mess. Lamps were thrown to the ground, fabrics torn and scattered on the floor. All clear evidence of a struggle.

" Garth? " Sam called. He motioned for me to go right and search. I turned right and entered the dining room. This room was in a slightly less messy state. No one was here. I continued searching until I heard Sam yell,

"Clear."

" Clear. " I yelled back. I heard Sam talking to someone, probably Dean.

" All right." He hung up. We exited the house and ran into two men. One man grabbed me and hit me over the head. I saw the same happen to Sam before I blacked out.

" I'm the last of my kind! Thanks to you out there! " I heard Joy shout. My head was killing me. My hands were behind my back, I tried to move them, but rope held them in place. I opened my eyes to find myself in a barn, tied to a tractor.

"She's awake. " a man called. Joy turned and headed over to me.

"Well don't you look good enough to eat. "

" Why are you doing this? "I asked. " I mean I can understand Sam and I, but these people are your family, your pack. " Sam groaned and opened his eyes. Joy began loading a gun. Judging by the way she hissed and grimaced, they were probably silver bullets.

" Last winter, my little brother, Charlie was killed by a hunter. My husband counseled patience, restraint. Just as when he took over our beloved church, he preached a new direction. Lycanthropes and man would coexist. Peace was more important than dominance. I tried so hard to make his way work... To be a preachers wife. But then, Charlie was murdered. And I couldn't help remembering my daddy's sermons. And by golly, turns out he was right. As long as there is a man, there can be no peace. Because man destroys. And I, for one, am sick of it. " She leaned down to look us in the eyes with that last sentence. She straightened with a smile.

" I get it now. Why coexist when you can rule. " Sam said. " Bingo. But my husband doesn't see it that way. See, he was bitten, not born into it, like I was. He still holds on to his humanity. Which is why I am so glad it will be his claws that start Ragnarok, not mine. You, your brother, and your little friend coming here was a blessing from Fenris above. The three of you cornered Garth, here and then, when Bess came running in to see what the fuss was about, you killed her. " She now stood above Bess.

" NO!" Garth cried

"Here. " Joy mapped out. " Silver to the heart. "

" You're gonna frame their murders on us. "Sam concluded.

" My husband turned his cheek once. I don't think he can do it again. " She closed the gap between Bess and her.

" Hey! Get away from her!" Garth was frantic.

" Killing you gives me no joy, but Ragnarok, its bigger than all of us. " Joy told Bess.

" You're sick. " Bess spat. Garth began snarling as Joy backed away from Bess, Aiming her gun. She stopped in front of Sam and he kicked up, knocking the gun out of her hand. The gun went flying about 2 feet before it landed. Joy turned to Sam and raised her hand, claws and fangs beginning to grow.

" You're just dying for me to get my claws dirty, aren't you? " She asked. I saw Dean out of the corner of my eye.

Unfortunately, so did one of the Men. He leapt from the rafters of the barn and landed on Dean. They struggled for dominance. Dean ended the fight by stabbing the Werewolf. He stood and faced Joy, who glared at him.

" Wearing Russ' coat to hide your scent. Smart. "

" Oh, I'm full of surprises. "Dean quipped.

" As am I." Joy countered. They both dove for their guns. Dean reached his first. Joy tried to aim, but Dean shot first.

We stood by the door in Reverend Jim's home. Garth approached Sam.

" Be good, you hear me."

"I will. Thanks, Sam. " He pulled Sam into a hug. Next he turned to me.

" Thanks Avi. "

"You're welcome Garth." He pulled me into a hug. Once he let go, Sam and I headed to the Impala.

" So Avi, gotta ask you something." Sam began.

" OK shoot. " I replied.

" You're obviously not a kid anymore. So we won't treat you like one. You can make the decision on where you want to go. You can go with Dean, you can come with me, or if you wanna go your own way, that's cool with us." Sam said. It surprised me that would say that.

_"Stay with Sam Avi. "_ The voice in the back of my head said. Why did the voice sound masculine? Anyways. I decided to listen to it.

" I think I'll stay with you Sam. "


	4. 9-13 The Purge

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners. **

Dean sat staring at his laptop when I stumbled into the dining room.

"Mornin, Avi" He greeted. I gave a nod in his general direction as my eyes scanned the room for coffee. I spotted it and grabbed a cup to fill up. I inhaled the beautiful aroma. Dean had turned his attention to me.

"Having fun over there? " I smiled and raised my eyebrows. The first sip was one to be savored.

"Whatcha looking at? " I asked groggily as I curled up on the bench across from Dean. Hugging my cup close to my chest allowed me to absorb the heat and aroma being expelled from the cup.

" Research " Sam entered the room and immediately went to the coffee machine.

"Hey. " He addressed us.

" Hey. " Dean responded. I nodded at him and took a sip of my coffee.

" Not much of a morning person anymore? " Sam asked. I shrugged and took another sip of my coffee in answer. He turned his attention to Dean.

" You go to bed last night? " Dean rubbed his face.

"What? No. " Sam grabbed a cup from the shelf. "_ Rudy_ was on. And then, _Unforgiven. _And then I was just too jacked to sleep so, research. "

" Gadreel? "Sam asked as he filled his cup up.

" Yeah, and Metatron, and the Mark of Cain and Crickets. I did find us a case, though. " My interest piqued at that and I allowed my coffee cup to touch the table as I straightened up.

" Oh, really? " I asked.

" Yeah, there's a strange death in Stillwater, Minnesota. Competitive eater died after a hot dog eating contest. " Sam sat his bowl and cup beside me and went to the fridge to grab milk.

" So, what? Death by tube-steak?"

" If only."Dean responded. " He got attacked in his car. But get this: he shrunk from 300 pounds to 90 pounds. "

" Witchcraft?" I asked as Sam sat down beside me and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

" Or a heavy-duty laxative. You guys game? " I nodded.

" Hell Yeah. "

"Yeah. " We agreed. Dean closed his laptop and stood up.

" It looks like it's a whore's bath for me. I'll be ready in five. "

" You sure you're OK, Dean?" Sam turned to watch Dean leave.

" Why wouldn't I be? " Dean stopped.

" Because, I don't know, you-this isn't about what I said the other day, is it? " Oh yeah that. I bit my lip.

" Oh, about that we're not supposed to be brothers? Don't flatter yourself. I don't break that easy. "

"Oh, good. I was just being honest."

" Oh, yeah, no, I got that loud and clear. "Dean left the room, leaving me awkwardly sipping at my coffee and a stunned Sam in his wake. He turned to me. I set my cup down.

" I'm gonna go pack. " I explained before getting out of there as quickly as I could, while still remaining respectful.

We all stood awkwardly near a desk in the Stillwater police department. A blonde police officer headed towards us, papers in hand.

"Thanks for your patience, Agents. Coroner's report finally came in." She handed it to Sam.

" All right, thank you. All right, lets see. Did Wayne McNut really weigh 300 pounds just moments before his time of death?" Sam asked her.

" Three hundred and sixteen to be exact. " She responded.

"And the official cause of death? "Dean asked.

"Cardiac arrest. But between you and me, that's just a guess. The vic suffered massive organ damage. Here you go Jenny. Ruptured spleen, pierced liver, collapsed lung. Looked like everything was just sucked right out of him. "

"Like he'd been Hoovered?" Dean asked

" Yeah, you know I gotta be honest, fellas," She offered a donut and Dean took her up on the offer. " We're stumped. This type of thing just doesn't happen in Stillwater. "

" Now, did Wayne have any enemies? " She thought.

" More like an unfriendly rivalry. A guy named "Slim Jim" Morgan. Like Wayne he was pretty well known in the competitive eating circuit. "

"Competitive eating circuit? Is that a big thing out here? " I asked.

" Oh yeah. You betcha. Folks take it real seriously. Train for months, eat all sorts of wackadoo stuff. You know, like, baked beans, buff wings, butter."

"Butter? " Dean asked

" Yeah. Sometimes, deep-fried. This year alone, Wayne won the Butter Bowl, the Wing Ding and Shrimptasia. Anyhoo, point being: Wayne McNut was the only one Slim Jim couldn't beat in the whole Great Lakes Region."

" So is he a suspect? " Dean asked around a mouthful of donut.

" We checked him out, but Slim Jim was in the Hot Doggery at the time of Wayne's death. And we've got 15 witnesses to prove it. "

" Really? "

" Yeah. " Sam and I watched the two of them interact. It was like a strange dance the way they interacted with each other. Sam and I needed not participate.

'Slim Jim' tore into a head of lettuce while we asked him questions. I could see where he got the name Slim Jim.

" Training. " He explained while shoving more lettuce into his mouth. "When I gear up for a competition, I eat lettuce. Stretches the stomach. "

" Yet another reason to stay away from salads. "Dean quipped. He went off to look at a book shelf while Sam and I questioned Slim Jim.

" How well did you know Wayne McNut? " I asked.

" Oh, well enough to know he was a weasel and a cheat. I hate to say it, but Karma's a bitch. "

" This is interesting. " Dean pointed to the book shelf.

"Mala's good luck charms. "

" And Mala is..."

"My old lady. "

" Is your old lady superstitious? " Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's Romanichal."

" Romanichal? " Dean questioned.

" Gypsy. " Sam clarified.

" But don't call her that. She says it's reductive. But I think it's a complement. I mean, Gypsies are all the rage on TV. _My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding, Gypsy Sisters, Keeping up with the Kardashians._" Sam gave the signal that he was going to ask for the bathroom.

" You mind if I use your bathroom? " He asked.

" Yeah, go ahead. But use the one upstairs in the back. Mala's taking a shower in ours. "

" Right. " He left the room.

" Did you really lose the Weiner Winner by one dog? " Dean asked, coming back to stand near me. Slim Jim nodded.

" Yeah. "

"Now what are we talking? Six inches? Foot longs? " Dean was questioning.

" Look, Agents, am I a suspect here or what? Because unless you got a warrant-" Sam entered the room again and cleared his throat.

" You Ready to go? " I nodded and Dean agreed.

" Mr. Morgan, thank you for your time. If you remember anything else, this is our number and where we're staying locally. " I gave the spiel and placed a card on the music player.

We were back in the motel, I was in Sam and Dean's room while we picked apart the bag Sam had found.

"Alright, so, we got what appears to be Wayne McNut's hair and a bag full of weird. " I picked up a marble and held it to the light.

"In Romanichal culture, the pouch is called a 'putsi bag'. It's used for hexes. "

" OK, so, what? Mala's putting hexes on hubby's competition? " I asked.

" We got a _Thinner _sitch here? "

"Slim Jim might not even know. "Sam said. There was a knocking on the door. Dean answered it cautiously after looking through the peephole. A woman with black hair stood on the other side.

"I believe you have something of mine. " Dean invited her in and sat her on the couch. Sam asked her if she had made the bag to kill Wayne.

" Kill Wayne? I loved him." She exclaimed.

" So, you were? " I asked.

" Yes, okay? We were having an affair. For years, actually. " She responded. This case just kept getting better and better.

" I don't mean to be rude, but how is it that Wayne McNut is your type? "Dean asked. " I mean, you're married to a man who's barely a buck, wet. "

" What can I say? Sometimes it's nice to feel a little give. "

" Oh. Yeah I get that. Yeah, little extra cushion for the..."He trailed off, not wanting to go down that road.

" Help me understand something. If you loved Wayne, why did you put a curse on him? "Sam asked, getting the conversation back on point.

" It wasn't a curse. Putsi bags are also used for blessings. I wanted Wayne to win. Plan was, take the prize money, get a quickie divorce and then tie the knot in Orlando. Wayne used to call me his 'Princess Jasmine. '" She fell silent. I covered my mouth with my hand. That was rather cute.

" I should be going. " Mala said. She stood and headed to the door. I stood and opened the door for her. She turned to me.

" Find who did this, please? " She asked. I nodded.

" We'll try our best. "

We got called to a gym where another victim was found. The body was covered by a sheet. I crouched down and lifted the edge of the sheet. A deflated woman with a fearful expression laid draped over a scale.

" Any idea what the vic weighed before hand? " Sam was asking the police officer. The officer checked the bag in his hand.

" One sixty-five. "

" So, 180. Known fact:all women lie about their weight and age. " Dean said. I draped the sheet back over her body and stood up.

" Well, you told that waitress the other day you were 29." I said, moving to stand beside Dean.

" Mm-hmm. "

" Need anything else, Agents? " The officer asked.

" Yeah, is Sheriff Hanscum around? " Sam asked.

" Sorry she's out for the rest of the week. Hell of a time to take a vacation, right? " The officer left.

" Okay. So we have two victims with seemingly nothing in common except-" Sam began.

" A love for eclairs." Dean finished.

"Check this out." I went back to the body and lifted the sheet to show the boys a strange mark on her side.

"What is that, a birthmark?" Dean asked.

" So the weight had to come off somehow, right? What if it's a suction mark?" Sam proposed.

" A suction mark? " Dean questioned. "Okay. Uh, changeling? "

" Changelings only take over kids. " I said. " Neither of the vics had any. "

" And we don't know if Wayne McNut had a suction mark."

" Unless we missed it. "

" Yeah. We should split up. One of us take the morgue, the other two should stay here and question the staff. " Dean proposed.

" I'll take the morgue. " I offered. They nodded and I left the conversation. I could hear the brothers arguing about something.

I entered the motel and greeted the brothers.

" Find anything at the morgue? " Dean asked.

" Yeah. Wayne was banged up pretty bad. But on the back of his head, below his hairline, was a suction Mark that was identical to Carol's." I explained my finding.

" OK so they both had marks just like the hot trainer at Rollz." Dean began.

" She was skinny... And alive. " Sam interrupted.

" And just recently lost a ton of weight. " Dean finished. "When I asked her about the mark, she clammed up, got all embarrassed. So I did some checking, turns out she took a couple of 'me days' last month and went here. " He showed us his laptop screen.

"Canyon Valley? " I read.

"Hmm. Yeah. " Dean confirmed. He pushed a button and an ad for Canyon Valley started. Once it finished the room went silent.

" How far away is that place? " Sam broke the silence.

" Couple of hours. " somehow we agreed to check the place out. I sat in the back as we drove down the road to this place.

" What do you think of this Avi? " Dean asked me.

" I think it's mainly all lies. Chloe used to talk about them. Said they were pretty much just a placebo. " I replied.

" You remember Chloe? " Sam asked. I shrugged.

" I have some memories, but mainly its blank." This seemed to shock them as the ride was silent the rest of the way.

I waited for the boys to get out of their interviews. I had already gone through it and had been accepted as a personal nutritionist. They came out of the interview room. Dean looked distressed.

" You ok bud? " I asked.

" I got the kitchens. " He explained.

" Kitchens? That's where I am. " We were given our uniforms and told to go to our areas to receive orientation.

I was hanging out in the eating area the next morning, talking to Dean when Sam entered.

" Nice shorts. " I laughed.

" Nice hair net. " He addressed Dean. I snickered.

" How did you get the only normal uniform? " They asked. My uniform consisted of just a lab coat and whatever I wanted underneath.

" Why do I got to be the lunch lady? " Dean asked.

" Since when do you complain about being around food? " I responded.

" This is not food."

" Hey new guy! " a man called to Dean. "Quit flirting with the lady and the trainer and keep scooping, huh? " He instructed.

" Its alright. My, uh, Ashtanga Yoga class starts in five minutes. " Sam said.

" How the hell do you know anything about yoga? " Dean asked.

" You're not the only one who's ever dated someone bendy. " I choked on my drink.

" I have an consultation in 10. Better get going. " I left the room and headed to my office to begin the consult.

I was just finishing up my consult when my phone rang.

" Hello? " I answered.

" Dean's in trouble. He said something about sweet potatoes. " Sam's voice came through the phone.

" Sweet potatoes? " I Asked.

" He sounded drugged. We need to find him. "

"Of course. Meet Me in the kitchen area. "

" Kay. "

"Bye. " I hung up the phone and headed towards the kitchen. I snuck behind the counter and took a peek into the kitchen. No such luck. Sam came into the kitchen and he called for his brother. I noticed a stairwell leading down and motioned for Sam to come over. We headed down the stairs and came upon a maintenance hallway. He headed left and I headed right. I opened every door that wasn't locked and looked inside. I could hear Sam's voice calling for Dean.

" Dean! " I called.

"Avi. " Dean weakly called back.

" Sam! Over here! " Sam came running and we entered the storage room together. We saw Dean laying on a bag of Sweet potatoes.

" Dean, hey! Wake up! Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran to Dean. I ran and crouched on the other side of him.

" What took you guys so long? " He asked groggily.

" What happened here? " I asked.

" I was drugged. " He answered plainly.

" What?!" Sam exclaimed.

" The pudding... It was supposed to be for the clients, but I couldn't resist. " Dean explained, rolling over. Sam Smelled the pudding container.

" Salted caramel? " He asked.

" Yeah, man, best of both worlds. Salty and sweet. "

" Right. Uh... You stay here. Avi you stay with him. " Sam instructed. I nodded.

" No, no, no. I'm gonna come with you. "Dean protested. He tried to stand up, but fell back to the sacks.

" Go ahead. I'll catch up. " He called.

" What kind of supplements? " Dean asked. I handed him a can from the cooler.

" To boost metabolism, per Larry and Maritza. "Sam explained. He showed us the bottle. Dean examined it.

" These aren't supplements. They're roofies." He said.

" What? How do you know what roofies look like? " Sam asked

" How do you not know? " Dean countered. " You think I want to end up in a hotel bathtub with my kidney carved out in Chechnya?"

" Did you find anything out in the yoga? "

" Yeah, yeah. _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_. Every single person in class had one of those freaky-ass suction marks. "

" What the hell is going on here? " I asked.

Dean brought Maritza to my office and we tied her to a chair.

" This isn't what you think. I'm not a killer. " She protested.

" Well, then, what are you? " I responded

"I'm a_ pishtaco._" She explained.

" A fish taco? " Dean asked.

" A _pishtaco_. " She said again. " It means ' Peruvian fat sucker.' " I shook my head.

" Never heard of it. So what? You're like vamps with a sweet tooth for cellulite? "

" Vampires kill. We're just parasites. "

" Oh, well, in that case. " Dean retorted.

" Look, I would never hurt anybody. Okay, this... This is why Larry and I started Canyon Valley. We could help people lose weight and I could feed. It was a win-win. "

" Yeah, except the two you Dysoned to death. "

" That wasn't me. " She protested.

" Well, then, who was it?" I questioned.

" Alonso." She replied after much hesitation.

" The dude from the cafeteria? "Dean asked.

" He's my brother. " Sam came rushing into the room. He motioned for us to gather.

" Larry is dead. I found him in the kitchen, throat bitten. " He whispered.

" Larry's dead? " Maritza asked. Sam nodded.

" I brought Alonso here from Peru to show him a better way. A more civilized way. One where we weren't monsters. That the secret to coexisting with humans was just eating enough to get by. "She got out between sniffles.

" Let me guess. Alonso wasn't a big fan of portion control, was he? " Sam asked. She shook her head.

" No. " She whispered. "During a routine treatment, he almost killed a client. He sucked out too much fat. I demoted him to kitchen duty. No human contact, just fat from the jar. But he said, the more I deprived him, the hungrier he got. And now three people are dead. My husband. " She began sobbing.

" Where is Alonso now? " I asked in a soothing tone.

" The basement? " She replied unsure. " That's where he spends most of his time now. " We gathered back into our huddle.

" What about her? " I asked.

" Well, until we figure out what side she's on, she stays put. "

" I am on your side. " She declared. Sam turned to her.

" Okay, then, how do we kill him? "

We grabbed knives from the kitchen and headed down to the basement. On our way we passed a broken plate. When the lights didn't work, Dean found three flashlights. At the bottom of the stairs was a blood trail. We split off and began our search of the basement. I ran into Sam over the dead body of a cook. We found bloody footprints leading into another room. The room looked empty when we entered. To be sure, we checked every part of the room. Sam busted open a closet, cleared it, and turned away. Alonso struck then, knocking the closet over on top of Sam.

" You, her, and_ Estúpido _have no chance. The fat makes us stronger. "

" Your sister mentioned that when she ratted you out. " I said, drawing his attention. He hopped off the closet and came towards me. This gave Sam the chance to stand up.

" You're lying!" He shouted before launching his tongue thing at me. I dodged it and Sam tackled it into the shadows.

" I guess, after you killed her husband...You were too monstrous even for her. " Sam taunted as we searched the shadows. Alonso attacked Sam and the two engaged in a fist fight. Alonso managed to disarm Sam and the knife went clattering along the floor. They fought some more, until Sam spotted his knife. He dove for it, but Alonso kicked him through a wall. Alonso released his tongue and tried to feed off Sam, but I used this distraction and the element of surprise to sneak up and cut the tongue off. He fell off Sam and began choking and groaning. The tongue thing shriveled up beside him like a raisin. Sam sat up and rubbed his neck.

I sat in my room, reading a book from the massive library.

_" You did good today Avi. "_ The voice in my head told me. I smiled to myself.

_" Keep that up and when the time comes, you'll be ready. " _ready for what? I shrugged and turned my attention back to my book.


End file.
